


The Beginning Of The End: It All Ends

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Hatred, Worried Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek’s whole world comes crashing down.





	The Beginning Of The End: It All Ends

“Y/n! Come on, open the door! Just…just let me explain”, I begged, needing to let him know what really happened.

When he didn’t answer for the seventh time, I sighed, banging my head against the door a few times.

“Y/n, please! I swear, nothing happened with her”.

Once again, there was no answer.

I wondered if he had come home.

It’d only been maybe an hour since y/n saw Braeden kissing me.

I wondered if maybe he’d gone somewhere else.

But where the hell would he be?

“What the hell did you do?”

Hands gripped me and pushed my face into y/n’s door, breaking it down as we both fell to the floor with a bang.

I growled, trying to push whoever it was off me, but they managed to keep me pinned, heat beginning to burn my skin.

“GET OFF”.

I slammed my elbow back, jabbing him right in the chest as he fell off me.

Jumping up, I turned, about to rip this his head off, when I noticed Jordan was literally on fire, rage pouring out of his body.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO Y/N?”

I held my hand up, trying to calm him.

“W-what do you mean?”

“I mean, why did he call me crying? And why the hell did he just hang up on me in the middle of our conversation?”

“I-I don’t…wait, what do you mean he hung up on you?”

“I…he was just talking and then the line just cut off. I assumed he didn’t wanna tell me what happened”.

My heart fell right in that moment, the pieces coming together.

The stench of Kate outside my building.

I assumed she was just watching me, but y/n was gone.

He hadn’t come home.

He wouldn’t just hang up like that.

I knew in that second what happened.

“Can’t you drive faster?”

I was so close to slamming my hand into Jordan’s face, the stress and fear making it worse.

“Just shut it! I’m going as fast as I can!”

The entire drive, I prayed that he’d be ok.

Kate had him.

I knew she wouldn’t let me get him back unharmed.

I just hoped she wouldn’t hurt him too much.

I just hoped I’d get the chance to explain what happened, to be happy with him again.

I needed him to be ok.

I needed him back. Safe in my arms.

The car skidded to a halt, me and Jordan jumping out as we saw the Berserkers standing there.

Everyone else was on their way, but we could take them.

We could definitely take them.

I was just about to attack, but the stench of blood filled my nose.

Y/n’s blood.

“Y/n!”

I growled as loud as I could, attempting to run into the church, but the Berserkers stopped me, swinging their arms, making me fly through the air.

I got up, eyes flashing as I lunged forward, attacking any part of its body that I could reach.

But it wasn’t effective.

The strength they had was unbelievable. And I was feeling weaker than ever right now.

“Derek! Go!”

Jordan jumped onto the Berserker that was focussed on me, setting its body alight, causing it to screech and howl in pain.

I hesitated for a second, wondering if Jordan would be without me, but then I smelt the devastation and grief from the church.

Without wasting another second, I burst through the door of the church, frantically searching for y/n.

I didn’t have to look long though.

Because there he was.

Laying on the ground, blood seeping out of his body.

“Shit!”

I ran over, falling to my knees as I tried my hardest to stop the bleeding, but there was too much.

His eyes were already closing, my eyes tearing up as I held him.

He looked up to the sky and took one last breath.

I felt my heart break as soon I heard his heart stop beating.

“Y/n! Y/n! Don’t you fucking leave me”, I begged, his face lifeless and bruised.

“Please. Please don’t do this. I need you back. I need you, y/n. Don’t leave me. Not like this”, I whimpered, kissing his face over and over, never wanting to let him go.

I don’t know how long I held him for, sobbing as I kissed his soft hair over and over, not wanting to accept what had happened.

“DEREK!”

I didn’t look up at the sound of Jordan, or even hear his cries.

Nor did I hear the rest of the pack arrive a little too late, all of them sobbing and sniffling at the sight of y/n.

I didn’t hear anything.

All I could hear were the words that came out of my mouth as I told y/n to leave.

All I could see was his face as he saw Braeden kiss me.

All I could remember was that I broke him in ways worse than I could imagine.

And I knew I’d never forgive myself.

I watched as they all gathered in the cemetery, dressed in black, sobbing as his body was lowered into the grave.

What I’d give to bring him back.

Kate had escaped.

She’d killed him, then left with her Berserkers. We hadn’t heard from her for a while.

But then again, her job was done.

She wanted me to feel pain. And she’d done the thing that would hurt me the most.

She took the only person I loved away from me.

I watched as Lydia turned, quickly hiding from sight.

He was my boyfriend. He was the love of my life.

Yet Jordan had told me not to come to the funeral.

I couldn’t blame him though.

If I’d just let him love me, if I’d just let him in again, he’d still be with us.

If I’d never said the words that broke his heart, he’d be in the loft, probably dancing around like a dork.

If I’d never invited him over that night because of my jealousy, he’d never have seen Braeden kiss me. He wouldn’t have run out. He wouldn’t have been captured. And he wouldn’t be dead right now.

I was the reason he died.

I knew I was.

And I hated myself.

I hated myself so much.

I don’t know how long I waited, simply watching from the shadows.

Once they finally left the cemetery, I couldn’t bring myself to go up to him.

Not right now. It would mean I’d finally have to accept what had happened. I’d never get him back once I saw his grave.

The hours passed as my legs stayed rooted in their place, but I knew I had to do it.

I had to see him.

Slowly, I began walking forward, my legs feeling as though they were going to give out soon.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, feeling as though it was going to burst out.

His name got clearer and clearer, the words taunting me.

He shouldn’t be in there. He should be at home. With me. In my arms.

Not buried six feet under.

As soon as I was in front of him, my body collapsed, heaving sobs leaving my throat.

There were no words to say to him. No apology would be enough for what I put him through, for what I caused.

So I lay there all night, sobbing and eventually falling asleep beside the one person I needed the most.

The banging on the door continued for what felt like hours.

“GO AWAY”, I slurred, burying myself beneath the covers, hoping they’d leave me alone, like they had done for the past month.

“DEREK! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!”

I groaned, ignoring Scott’s voice and screwing my eyes shut.

There was silence for a few seconds, before the door was pulled open, the lock breaking and falling to the floor with a clatter.

“WHAT, SCOTT?” I growled from beneath the sheets, still a little drunk from last night…and all the nights since y/n died.

“Derek, its y/n”.

I jumped up at the mention of his name, my head pounding, but the intrigue and fear overcoming the pain.

“W-what about him?”

Scott looked back at the rest of the pack, who all looked terrified.

“D-dad got a call today”, stiles said, gulping slightly.

“Uh…someone-someone dug up his grave”.

I shook my head, unable to understand what they were saying.

“Derek…his body’s gone”.


End file.
